westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
Season 4 of American television drama series The West Wing aired on NBC. Summary The campaign in full swing, Toby, Josh and Donna are left behind by the motorcade and, through a series of missteps, spend 20 hours getting back to D.C. And that's just the first of many challenges facing Bartlet and his staff. The ramifications of the Bartlet administration's decision to assassinate Qumari Defense Minister Abdul Sharif start to become apparent, as Qumar seeks to use the death to accuse Israel and instigate hostilities. Meanwhile, everyone is worried about the campaign, as Gov. Ritchie may wind up winning because the public has such low expectations of him, which he can only beat. Bartlet, on the other hand, has the reverse problem. It all comes down to a debate that Bartlet has to win, and win handily. Sam, on the other hand, has problems of his own. He goes to California to persuade a congressional campaign manager named Will Bailey to end a campaign where the candidate has died. When Will refuses, Sam makes a promise to run should the late candidate win, which seems highly unlikely. Sam isn't counting on Will's brilliance, though, and he finds himself in sticky situation that may force him to leave the West Wing. Finally, all hell breaks loose as Zoey, about to embark on a trip to France, is abducted by parties unknown. With the nation on high alert in wake of the kidnapping, Bartlet makes the most fateful decision of his presidency, and his fatherhood. Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn (12 episodes) :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet (10 episodes) :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey (17 episodes) :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace (9 episodes) :Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer (7 episodes) :Christian Slater as Jack Reese (3 episodes) :Tim Matheson as John Hoynes (2 episodes) :Taye Diggs as Wesley Davis (2 episodes) :Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas ("Debate Camp") :Hal Holbrook as Albie Duncan ("Game On") :James Brolin as Robert Ritchie ("Game On") :Donald Moffat as Talmidge Cregg ("The Long Goodbye") :John Goodman as Glen Allen Walken ("Twenty-Five") :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner (9 episodes) :Timothy Busfield as Danny Concannon (5 episodes) :Ron Silver as Bruno Gianelli (4 episodes) :Matthew Perry as Joe Quincy (2 episodes) :Adam Arkin as Stanley Keyworth ("Holy Night") :Matthew Modine as Marco Arlens ("The Long Goodbye") :SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY :The Whiffenpoofs ("Holy Night") Guest starring :Anna Deavere Smith as Nancy McNally 2 :Amy Adams as Cathy ("20 Hours In America — Part I") :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper 6 :Renée Estevez as Nancy 4 :Joan MacIntosh as Meredith Walker ("20 Hours In America — Part I") :Valorie Armstrong as Mrs. Harrison ("20 Hours In America — Part I") :Art Chudabala as Peter Lien ("20 Hours In America — Part I") :Alan Dale as Mitch Bryce ("20 Hours In America — Part I") :Victor McCay as Peter ("20 Hours In America — Part I") :Danielle Harris as Kiki ("20 Hours In America — Part I") :John Gallagher Jr. as Tyler 2 :Ernestine Jackson as Fiona ("20 Hours In America — Part II") :Joel Marsh Garland as Cap ("20 Hours In America — Part II") :Allison Smith as Mallory O'Brien ("20 Hours In America — Part II") :Victor McCay as Peter ("20 Hours In America — Part II") :John P. Connolly as Matt Kelley ("20 Hours In America — Part II") :Don Perry as Muriel Keith ("20 Hours In America — Part II") :Allan Wasserman as Donald McKittridge ("20 Hours In America — Part II") :Andrew McFarlane as Anthony Marcus ("20 Hours In America — Part II") :Joanna Gleason as Jordon Kendall 3 :Clark Gregg as Agent Casper 2 :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler 2 :Thomas Kopache as Bob Slattery 4 :John P. Connolly as Matt Kelley ("College Kids") :George Coe as Howard Stackhouse ("The Red Mass") :Malachi Throne as Ben Yosef ("The Red Mass") :Deborah May as Janet ("The Red Mass") :Robin Bartlett as Susan Thomas ("The Red Mass") :Andrew McFarlane as Anthony Marcus 2 :John Cothran, Jr. as Civilian Advisor ("The Red Mass") :Larry Brandenburg as Senator Michael Jackson ("The Red Mass") :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham ("Debate Camp") :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt 4 :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman ("Debate Camp") :Jeffrey Pierce as Jeff Johnson ("Debate Camp") :Bruce French as Bill Stark ("Debate Camp") :Eyal Podell as Michael Gordon ("Debate Camp") :Danica McKellar as Elsie Snuffin 6 :Tony Amendola as Ali Nissir ("Game On") :John Aniston as Alexander Thompson ("Game On") :Omar Benson Miller as Orlando Kettles ("Election Night") :Michael Mulheren as Statehood Supporter ("Election Night") :Megan Cavanagh as Voting Shortcut ("Election Night") :Kaarina Aufranc as Ten Dollars ("Election Night") :Kris Iyer as Andy's Doctor ("Election Night") :Tobin Bell as Colonel Whitcomb ("Process Stories") :Gina Hecht as Julie ("Process Stories") :Victor Raider-Wexler as Bernie ("Process Stories") :Geoff Pierson as Wendell Tripplehorn ("Swiss Diplomacy") :Lucinda Jenney as Karen Kroft ("Swiss Diplomacy") :Bernard White as Dr. Ehsan Mohebi ("Swiss Diplomacy") :Wolf Muser as Ambassador Von Rutte ("Swiss Diplomacy") :Paul Vincent O'Connor as Laney ("Swiss Diplomacy") :Faran Tahir as Manny ("Swiss Diplomacy") :Vyto Ruginis as Mitch ("Arctic Radar") :Audrey Wasilewski as Janice Trumbull ("Arctic Radar") :Jerry Adler as Jules Ziegler ("Holy Night") :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet 2 :John Diehl as Larry Claypool ("Holy Night") :Trent Ford as Jean-Paul Vicomte de Bourbon 2 :Megan Ward as Senator's Staffer ("Guns Not Butter") :Kiersten Van Horne as Jane Cleery ("Guns Not Butter") :Pat Skipper as Senator James Hoebuck ("Guns Not Butter") :Natsuko Ohama as Dr. Gwendolyn Chen ("Guns Not Butter") :Verna Bloom as Molly Lapham Cregg ("The Long Goodbye") :Betsy Aidem as Libby ("The Long Goodbye") :Terry Beaver as Dr. Lee Voight ("The Long Goodbye") :Granville Van Dusen as Bryce Lilly ("Inauguration (Part I)") :Steve Ryan as Miles Hutchinson ("Inauguration (Part I)") :Victor McCay as Henry ("Inauguration (Part I)") :Gibby Brand as Adam Kent ("Inauguration (Part I)") :Faran Tahir as Manny ("Inauguration (Part I)") :John Cothran, Jr. as Civilian Advisor ("Inauguration (Part I)") Trivia *The fourth season is the final season for creator Aaron Sorkin, executive producer/director Thomas Schlamme and actor Rob Lowe, who played Sam Seaborn, although Lowe returns as a special guest star for the final episodes of the final season. Media :Writer of 'The West Wing' Is Resigning From the Show (May 2003) Episodes